Bath Time
by KalseekoHeliko
Summary: A Star-Crossed myth one-shot of Leo x Zyglavis. Rated M for freedom.


I do NOT own Star-Crossed Myth, Voltage Inc. does! These are their OC, NOT mine!

I strongly recommend playing Leo's play-through at least to better understand their dynamic and the use of divine power in this short.

Enjoy!

Leo invited Zyglavis to join him in his "special spot". Being that he is of Minister status, he needed no special documents or permission to enter the Department of Wishes, though this didn't stop a few curious glances being thrown his way.

Not that Zyglavis blamed them. The different departments tend to not intermingle more than need be, and so a trip to Wishes for him traditionally meant that he was here on business. So naturally, onlookers would become curious at his being here with nothing being formally scheduled for today.

Tuning them out, Zyglavis glanced down at the slip of paper, confirming the location and time. He was still feeling uneasy having to go through the door himself. Leo has made it abundantly clear time and time again that NO god or goddess was allowed beyond that point other than himself.

Zyglavis had hoped that Leo would be standing just outside of the door so that they may enter together.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He found himself in front of the door at the designated time. Alas; no Leo to be seen. Zyglavis wanted to curse himself for his racing heartbeat and clammy palms. Leo was not a stranger, and this was not their first… _union_. So why was he finding this door so daunting?

He reached out for the knob, but quickly retreated and began walking away. As he turned to go, he heard a soft "click" from the door inching itself open on its own.

 _Shit_. Leo must have sense him begin to falter and has probably grown impatient. Swallowing back his nerves, he allowed Leo's message to resonate and stepped through the door…

His eyes widened at the sight before him; a vast meadow filled with colorful, fragrant flowers and a crystal-clear lake can be seen in the distance. The stunning landscape is enclosed by mountains and large hills, and so Zyglavis felt like he was being cradled by an oasis.

Putting aside his admiration for Leo's taste in scenery, his eyes began to scan the perimeter for his presence.

Of course, he didn't need to search very long. A small white, tent-like structure could be seen a few yards away from the lake and it was letting off a warm glow, signaling Leo's presence.

Zig took a deep breath. In the interest of time (he was certain that Leo would be upset enough as it is with how long it has been already) he decided to teleport himself to the entrance of the tent.

Peeking inside the tent hesitantly, as he expected it was far larger inside than it seemed on the outside. What he wasn't expecting was the giant bath, similar to the one the others use.

"How much longer do you plan on making me wait, Levy?"

Zyglavis felt a blush creep its way onto his cheeks at the sound of Leo calling him by the nickname he requested. It is a nickname that only Leo has the privilege of calling him.

He cautiously made his way into the tent and stood before the bath. Leo was already submerged, reclined languidly and his eyes fixed on Zyglavis.

He raised an eyebrow at him, "No hello?"

"Ah…" Zyglavis felt the fire he had just tamed ablaze his face. Leo noticed this and smirked in satisfaction. "H-hello… Leo…"

"Hmph." Leo shifted a little, causing a small ripple in the water, "Hello, Levy. Come and join me, I would like your company."

"Oh… right." He raised his hand to snap his fingers to undress, but Leo was quick to halt him.

"No, no, Levy~"

Zig looked back at him, confused, "You wish for me to remain clothed?"

Leo grinned widely at his cheeky answer, "I wish to watch you strip."

Zig's eyes went wide again, "Oh…" gulping down his insecurities, Zyglavis started by taking off his gloves and placing them in his pocket. He then moved on to undo his buttons on his suit, planning on working top-to- bottom.

Leo is paying close attention to every movement he makes, and he made no effort to hide his amusement. By the time Zyglavis noticed, he was topless. Feeling his insecurities get the better of him, he turned to face away from Leo before stripping his pants off as well.

To his surprise, Leo made no protest at his shying away. This was most unusual. It made him uncomfortably suspicious.

"Why aren't you ordering me to face you?"

"Oh-ho?" Leo's smile can be heard in his voice, "And here I thought you were simply trying to please me. I enjoy watching the muscles in your back move as you strip, and your ass… well…"

Zyglavis jolted upright at that.

"Need I say more?"

"…No."

"No…?"

Zig sighed, "No, Leo, you do not need to say anything else on the matter. I understand."

"Alright then, hurry up and get naked."

Zig proceeded to remove his boots and socks first, then unbuttoned his pants. He heard a satisfied groan from Leo as he pulled his pants down his ass.

"Leo… please…"

"Please what?"

"Don't make fun of me…"

Leo allowed him to finish undressing in silence.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Turn and face me."

Zig was reluctant, but he obeyed. Looking back at Leo, he was surprised by his serious expression.

"I am going to say this once and only once; when we are together like this I am NEVER making fun of you."

Zig gasped in surprise, "But Leo, you tease me all the time…"

"Teasing you and making fun of you are two entirely different things." He nearly growled, causing Zig to shrink back slightly."

"I'm sorry…"

Leo sighed and taped his fingers on the ledge, "Come in and straddle me. Now."

Zig nodded and complied.

Leo's gaze softened a bit as Zyglavis move to straddle his lap. He stroked his outer thighs and naturally cupped his ass as he sat down.

He re-aligned him to a more comfortable position before moving one hand to the back of his neck and moving Zig's lips gently to his own.

"I'm sorry, too." He confessed when their kiss broke, causing a look of surprise from his mate. Leo apologizing was not a common occurrence, "It was never my intention to make you doubt my intentions. Somewhere I had miscommunicated. I am at fault here as well."

"Leo…" _you really did mature._

It was Leo's turn to be surprised as Zyglavis initiated a series of passionate kisses on his own. His attack ceased when he needed to come back up for air, and Leo chuckled.

"Well, well… perhaps I should be this open with you more often."

"Yes, please do!"

Leo smirked, but his expression was kind and tender, "As you wish, Levy."


End file.
